


The Engagement Ring

by Books_Heroes



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_Heroes/pseuds/Books_Heroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine wants to give back their engagement ring to Kurt... (It's basically fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Engagement Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my little fic about the wedding 'cause I felt that there were two things missing and I needed to write something about it, so I hope you like it and please tell me what you think! (Sorry if there is some grammar mistake, english is not my first language)

At some point during the celebration Tina grabbed the mic and started singing some sad song which probably had more to do with her than with the two newly married couples, what gave to most of the people the opportunity to mix up in groups to chat about different things. Kurt and Blaine had moved near one of the corners of the place, away from everyone's attention. They were resting against one another, with Kurt's arms around Blaine who was almost sitting on his lap with his head on Kurt's chest, hearing his familiar heartbeats. Kurt was placing soft kisses on Blaine's hair, breathing the smell of his usual hair gel mixed with sweat, 'cause God, he had missed it, it was so Blaine... This one had his eyes closed and his hands were slowly moving over Kurt's arms, just being happy of having him near again.

“I love you so much...” whispered Blaine without opening his eyes, 'cause he didn't need to watch it to know that Kurt was smiling.

“I know...” said Kurt kissing his hair again “I love you too,” he kissed his cheek “husband.” he added smiling like an idiot and kissing slightly his lips.

“It sounds so good...” Blaine opened his eyes looking lovingly at Kurt “Husband” they both smiled like the idiots in love they were. Blaine straightened up, facing Kurt and crossing his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him passionately. Kurt kissed back, grabbing him by the hips and pushing him over his lap, deeping the kiss.

Blaine tangled a hand on Kurt's already messy hair, pressing him close, not wanting to let him go ever again. Not too much after, they broke apart, both of them breathless with their eyes still closed.

“You take my breath away...” whispered Blaine pressing his forehead against Kurt's and remembering hearing that same sentence years ago, in what seemed like another life.

“That phrase is mine...” added Kurt smiling and kissing his lips sweetly. Blaine laughed and kissed him again just before standing up and taking Kurt's hand in his.

“Come with me” said Blaine pulling him up and dragging him across the barn. Kurt knew that everyone was looking at them and Rachel even winked at him when they past near her and Sam, but who cares, it was their wedding, they could escape outside if they wanted.

“I thought we said we were gonna wait until tonight, not that I don't want to do it now, but it is freezing out here...” said Kurt as Blaine pushed them out of the sight of their friends.

“I know, I know, we are gonna wait, not that it is gonna be easy, 'cause god, look at you! But I just...” Blaine took Kurt's hands and looked into his eyes, he was nervous and Kurt noticed it, was something wrong? “I just wanted to tell you something.” added hurriedly.

“Blaine, what's wrong?” asked Kurt starting to worry.

“There's nothing wrong” answered Blaine calming him “I'm so happy that we're finally married, and I don't care that the wedding has been rushed, I loved it and what I love the most is that I can finally call you my husband, but...” he paused and breathed, trying to calm down and choosing carefully what he was going to say, what made Kurt even more nervous.

“But what?” demanded this one being afraid of what he could say.

“There's something I'm still not okay with,...” said Blaine at last and Kurt started to panic, _oh god no, what if he thinks it was a mistake, that it was too soon, we just came back a couple of days ago, but we decided we were ready, no,no, he can't break it off..._ “...our engagement ring.” _wait, what?_ Kurt looked at him without understanding, what was he talking about, it had been months since he last saw it...

“I thought you took it with you when you picked up your things from the loft...” said Kurt remembering pretty well how he had took it off after breaking up with him and let it over the bed for Blaine to take it, because he'd felt that he had more right to keep it than him.

“Yeah, I did, 'cause I guess I needed something to remind me of you and well, I've been carrying it with me since then.” Blaine confessed releasing one of Kurt's hands and taking of his neck a little rope with a familiar ring hanging from it “I know it is stupid, but this little piece of silver was our and having it near me was like having you and even though it broke my heart everytime I watched it, it reminded me that there was a moment when you had been mine, and somehow it gave me hope that maybe one day you would come back...” small tears had started to appear on Blaine's eyes and Kurt hated himself for hurting him like that.

“I came back, and this time forever.” whispered Kurt placing a hand on his cheek and caressing it softly. Blaine closed his eyes, feeling his touch and nodding, he knew that this time it was forever.

“That's why I wanted you to have it back, 'cause it has always belonged to you and I know that now we have these beautiful wedding rings, but this one is the promise I made to you at that staircase and I would love to see it again in your finger. Do you?” asked Blaine shyly getting to his knees and Kurt couldn't do other thing than smile, it felt like their proposal, just with the difference that they were already married.

“Yeah, yeah, of course...” whispered Kurt and Blaine got up and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him. They both laughed when they finally broke apart “You're such a romantic idiot”

“But I'm _your_ romantic idiot” said Blaine unable to stop smiling.

“I love you” murmured Kurt against his lips and Blaine said it back just before kissing him again because there wasn't anything else to be said.

  
  


It took them ten more minutes to finally decide to go back to the party and they were already frozen when they stepped in, but they didn't care, they were happier than ever.

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and looked into his eyes while both of them thought of the only thing they were missing. They approached the stage and grabbed the mics which somebody had managed to take from Tina's hands.

“Hi, can you guys listen to us a minute?” said Kurt calling for attention.

“Thank you” added Blaine when everyone stopped talking and looked at them.

“Well, as some of you already know we always said that we would sing this song at our wedding and we think that we can't let it go without doing it...” Kurt smiled, he was a bit nervous, they hadn't sung itfor a long time and he didn't know how it would turn out. Blaine looked at him and grabbed his hand again, calming him down and Kurt wondered if it was true that he could read his mind, 'cause he always knew what he was thinking and how to make him feel better.

They both whispered “I love you” low enough so no one else could hear it as the first notes of _Come What May_ started playing in the background...

 


End file.
